


When you’re ready (let me know)

by redmorningstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Office, Porn with Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmorningstar/pseuds/redmorningstar
Summary: "Thanks for inviting me to dinner. It was nice," she said when they reached the door of her apartment."Anytime," Dimitri said and meant it. She smiled again. Everything Byleth did was deliberate. So when she stepped into his space to press her mouth against his, he knew it wasn't a spur of the moment impulse; she kissed him because she wanted to."Do you want to come in?" She asked when she pulled back, againdeliberate. Dimitri was buttoned up and old-fashioned, not the type to fall into bed with someone after what might have been their first date together; he had always thought there were rules to this sort of thing. And yet somehow those seemed trivial, so utterlyunimportantwhen Byleth was looking at him like that."I'd love to," Dimitri said.-Where Dimitri and Byleth figure out working together, dating, and sex — but not necessarily in that order. A modern office AU.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	When you’re ready (let me know)

**Author's Note:**

> This story became a lot more involved than I was expecting. Still, it was a fun exercise to take these two out of canon and watch them fall into one another and _particularly_ fun writing a thirsty Byleth combined with a hopelessly in love Dimitri. I've included all my favourite modern AU tropes here, so I hope it hits right for you all. Forgive the handwaving about what they actually do for work and enjoy the story!
> 
> Please consider leaving some ♥ kudos or a comment to let me know what you think! Much love to everyone in the Dimileth fandom, it's you who keep me inspired and motivated to write more and more.

Dimitri’s first thought upon meeting Byleth Eisner was that she was… unsettling. Rhea had brought her to his office to introduce them. Dimitri had been struck immediately by her mossy green hair, tied in a loose chignon at her nape, and her deep green eyes that stared at him, almost grave in their indifference. In fact, her expression did not change during the whole meeting at all. Not a smile, not a single twitch of her eyebrow, _nothing_. Byleth had just shaken his hand in a firm grip and said, “Looking forward to working together, Mr Blaiddyd,” in a disinterested tone.

“Likewise, Ms Eisner,” he responded, and that was the extent of their interaction. Rhea went on to expound on how honoured Garreg Mach was to have her on board, that they had given her the choice of which project to join and that she had chosen _his_ , over Edelgard and Claude no less. Despite the cold introductions, Dimitri could not help but feel a sense of pride at that. He had heard of Byleth Eisner before, of course; honestly, her reputation in the engineering world spoke for itself. With her contracting on his building project, he had little doubt that things would turn out even better than he had hoped. Even so, when Rhea and Byleth departed to continue their tour of the office, Dimitri couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread at her apparent detachment. However he would reserve judgement for now; there would be plenty of time to get to know Byleth Eisner in the coming months and hopefully his first impression would be proven wrong.

-

"I'm going to grab a coffee, do you want anything?" Dimitri asked, ducking his head into her office.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Byleth murmured distractedly. She didn't even look up from the blueprint she was scrutinising.

“All right, I’ll be back soon.” Dimitri blew out a long sigh as he made his way to the elevator. They had been working together for almost a month now and this was often how their interactions would go. Which was… fine. They worked well together. Very well, in fact. It was just sometimes Dimitri _looked_ at her and he wondered what thoughts were running through her head. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. All things considered, Dimitri was probably the problem. Her careful deft fingers, the graceful slope of her neck, and her deep green eyes kept catching his attention despite his best efforts; Byleth was a beautiful woman and he noticed _too much._

“She probably hates me,” Dimitri concluded into his pint and the pub at large later that evening.

“If I say yes, will you shut up about it?” Felix groused from across the booth. “Every time we see you, all you talk about is Byleth Eisner.” Ingrid elbowed him none too softly.

“What Felix means is that you are probably overthinking things. You tend to do that, you know,” Ingrid pointed out.

"Just accept that you're crushing hard, Dimitri," Sylvain said, slinging a companionable arm over his shoulders. “This is why you need to go on those double dates with me. Forget about work and get a girlfriend." Dimitri shrugged off his friend’s arm.

"It's not a crush,” he protested, “I have to work with this woman for at least the next twelve months. I just-" Felix cut him off with a noise of frustration.

"Is she bad at her work?" He asked pointedly.

"No."

"Is your project on schedule?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up. No one cares about your pain." As usual, Felix was harsh, but he was also right. There wasn't a problem per se, except for Dimitri’s personal hang-ups. He simply needed to remember the boundary between the personal and professional nature of their relationship and… stick to it. He could do that. Probably. And at least he could trust his friends to be brutally honest with him when he was being foolish.

"Alright, _alright_. This is the last time I bring up Byleth Eisner, I promise," Dimitri conceded. Ingrid looked at him rather pityingly.

"Oh Dimitri, don't make promises you can't keep," she told him with a sigh. 

-

Dimitri hadn’t meant to stay back so late, but the deadline for his proposal was on Monday and working on the weekend was a fate he tried to avoid where possible. It was after eight when he finally packed up his things to leave, but he noticed he wasn’t the only one. Light was spilling out from Byleth's room into the hallway and when he looked in she was still at her desk, fingers typing at the keyboard rapidly. Dimitri knocked gently on the door to get her attention.

"Still working, Byleth?" Her intense gaze slid away from her monitor to regard him.

"Yes, but I'm almost finished." She took in his appearance, coat on and bag in hand, ready to leave. "You can go on ahead." It was a dismissal, but one Dimitri found he could not comply with; he couldn't in good conscience leave her to continue working alone at this hour.

"Nonsense. I insist you take the rest of the night off. And it's Friday — no need to delay your plans because of work." Byleth shrugged.

"I don't have any plans," she replied, seemingly unconcerned by this.

"No boyfriend or girlfriend waiting for you?" Dimitri… didn't know why he asked that. It was wholly inappropriate and definitely, completely not his business —

"No boyfriend or girlfriend,” Byleth answered, cutting off his panicked line of thinking abruptly.

"Oh. Well." Dimitri ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "If you don't have plans, would you like to join me for dinner then?" He wished he could stop the words coming out from his mouth because he had certainly passed the boundary line by now. But Byleth didn’t seem bothered. 

She simply tilted her head at him and said, rather blandly, "sure." Though he was surprised at her easy acceptance, he didn’t dare question it; if she really wanted to spend time with him, then Dimitri had no objections. He waited as she powered down her computer and gathered her things.

“Ready,” Byleth said once she was done. She had unwound the tie from her hair so now her hair fell loosely to frame her face; she really was exceptionally stunning.

“Let’s go,” Dimitri said through a mouth that had gone paper-dry. 

Dimitri took her to his favourite pizza place two blocks over from their building. He might have expected dinner to be awkward and full of stilted conversation, but it wasn't, not in the slightest. Instead, they talked more than they had in all their past interactions put together: they talked about their favourite foods, their hobbies, what movies they were looking forward to. Byleth had just moved to the city and hadn't even finished unpacking yet.

"I'd be happy to show you around sometime," he offered, perhaps a touch too quickly.

"I'd like that, Dimitri," Byleth said and then she _smiled_ , the corner of her eyes crinkling and her whole face lighting up. It was transformative and having seen it now, Dimitri was determined more than ever to unlock the secret of it. After food, there were drinks, and somehow the hours passed without him realising. Dimitri was enjoying himself, more than he had in a long, long time. He realised that Byleth wasn't cold and indifferent as he had first thought. She was warm, pragmatic, and did have a sense of humour, though an exceptionally dry one.

At the end of the night, Dimitri drove her home. It didn't feel right to have dinner together and then send her off on the train. Byleth was quiet on the drive back, but it seemed more from comfort than awkwardness. He probably should have dropped her off at the front of her building rather than get out of the car and walk her to her door like it was the end of a date, and yet.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner. It was nice," she said when they reached the door of her apartment.

"Anytime," Dimitri said and meant it. She smiled again. Everything Byleth did was deliberate. So when she stepped into his space to press her mouth against his, he knew it wasn't a spur of the moment impulse; she kissed him because she wanted to.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked when she pulled back, again _deliberate_. Dimitri was buttoned up and old-fashioned, not the type to fall into bed with someone after what might have been their first date together; he had always thought there were rules to this sort of thing. And yet somehow those seemed trivial, so utterly _unimportant_ when Byleth was looking at him like that.

"I'd love to," Dimitri said.

He didn't have much time to take in her apartment — sparsely decorated, packing boxes in the hallway, a strange-looking sword on the wall — before she was taking him by the hand and leading him to sit on the couch. There was no ambiguity in the way she sat between his open knees, her body pressing warmly against his as she reached up to pull his head down to hers. In his arms, Byleth smelled like amber and sandalwood, like a mystery he was all too eager to unravel; Dimitri could have happily spent hours kissing her slow and sweet until he drowned.

Byleth had other ideas however, eventually slipping out of his arms to settle onto her knees between his legs. Dimitri watched, speechless, as her deft hands unzipped his slacks and released his flushed cock from his underwear. She gave him a thoughtful look.

"You're bigger than I imagined," Byleth noted, and Dimitri could barely comprehend the thought that she had imagined _anything_ about him. He might have formulated a response, but then her mouth was on him, warm, firm and wet and… he wasn't going to last. Not with how she felt and certainly not with how she _looked_ , her green hair framing her face and eyes half-lidded as her soft lips wrapped around his cock.

Yeah. This was not how he imagined this night would go.

Dimitri felt her hands wrap around the base of his cock, covering the parts that her mouth couldn't reach as she sucked him with steady pressure, turning his spine to liquid. "Byleth, _ah_ , I'm going to come," he managed. Byleth seemed to take his warning as an encouragement, not pulling away but quickening her pace until he wasn't just close, he was _coming_ _in her mouth_ , Goddess forgive him.

" _Fuck_ ," Dimitri murmured emphatically. He ran a hand through his hair, overwhelmed and a little embarrassed. "Sorry, it's been a while. You are... utterly gorgeous and mesmerising, you know that?" Byleth pulled away and licked her lips, looking pleased with herself. Goddess, this woman was something else.

Her boldness had made him feel bold. Dimitri helped her up off the floor and arranged her back in his lap so he could kiss her again as his hands explored her body. Byleth was soft everywhere, but especially _there_ , her cunt warm and wet and tight around his fingers. She sighed as he worked his fingers inside her, gasped when he managed to fit a third finger inside to stretch her open a little more. This close he could watch her expression all he liked — the quiver of her mouth, the slow and steady flush in her cheeks, her green eyes blown black — cataloguing her reactions studiously for later. He really hoped there was a _later._ Carefully, Dimitri curled his fingers to press right _there_ , and Byleth’s mouth fell open in a moan she clenched around his fingers, her slick dripping onto his hand as she came.

"Goddess, you're beautiful," he uttered, totally enamoured, really. There was a lock of hair that kept falling into her eyes. He tried to push it behind her ear, but it wouldn't stay. She laughed, kissing him briefly before untangling herself to stand in front of him, one hand extended to help him up.

"Stay the night?" Byleth asked, her vivid eyes practically glowing in the dim light. Dimitri didn’t hesitate.

"Yeah," he said and took her hand.

-

The next morning, Dimitri was conscious not to overstay his welcome. However, when he moved to gather his clothes, Byleth pulled him back on top of her with surprising strength and that had been the end of that.

They didn’t leave her apartment the whole weekend, barely left the bedroom except for food and even that seemed secondary to this other, deeper hunger. It was the Sunday night before Dimitri resolved to actually leave and that was only out of necessity because he had two days worth of stubble on his face and the only clothes he had was the suit he wore on Friday. He still entertained the thought of staying longer, especially when Byleth walked him to the door wearing a t-shirt and her panties and nothing else. Dimitri could see the mark he left on her thigh after a particularly rigorous session and… Ah. He was getting distracted again.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Byleth said and gave him a lingering kiss to soften the sting of leaving. “And you promised you’d show me around the city, didn’t you? I’m holding you to that.” 

"Yes, of course," Dimitri agreed, privately relieved that she wanted to see him again. “Text me when you’re free. I’d be happy to spend my day showing you around.” The glance she sent his way was tender and fond.

It was only while he was driving home that her words registered in his fog-addled brain. Dimitri would see her tomorrow. At _work_. Goddess help him, he had never slept with a colleague before. How was he going to get through their meetings without thinking about her mouth? The way she looked spread against her bedsheets? Her warm, deft hands and everything they were capable of?

Fortunately, Dimitri’s worries weren’t warranted. At the office, it was like nothing had changed; they continued to work well alongside one another, Byleth still tearing his proposals to shreds without batting an eye. Only now her expressions didn't seem so inscrutable anymore; he could tell when she was tired or frustrated, pleased or amused. Byleth _smiled_ more, too, and it was never anything less than the high point of his days.

-

“You got some on the weekend, didn’t you? I can tell. You’ve got this ‘well-fucked’ aura around you," Sylvain said knowingly. Dimitri took a drink from his beer in lieu of an answer, hoping that was enough to conceal his expression; he truly did not know how Sylvain guessed at these things.

“Sylvain, leave him alone," Ingrid said with a disapproving look.

"Ingrid, I'm telling you, I _know_ these things—" Dimitri felt his phone buzz in his suit pocket and he glanced at it surreptitiously as his friends bickered across from him. It was a message from Byleth and he almost spilled his drink when he read the contents of it. Dimitri stood abruptly, shrugging on his jacket and not even bothering to finish his beer.

"Sorry, I'm off for tonight. Have a drink on me," he said, throwing some bills hurriedly on the table. There might have even been a fifty or two in there, but Dimitri didn’t much care. Ingrid stared at the money on the table incredulously.

"What? Just like that? Felix isn’t even here yet," she pointed out. Sylvain slapped a hand against the table with passion.

"Oh my Goddess, you are going to get some right now, aren't you? Answer me, Dimitri Blaiddyd!" Dimitri did not answer him, pointedly ignoring Sylvain's indignant calls as he left the pub. The night air was cool against his flushed skin as he walked to his car. Once he was inside, he glanced at the picture Byleth had sent to his phone again: her shirt was rucked up, revealing her bare breasts while her other hand rested against the crotch of her panties.

 _if you want to come over,_ she wrote. Dimitri texted back with an impatient hand.

_On my way._

-

They had a rule: never in the office. The building's car park, however… didn't count.

In the backseat of his car, Byleth climbed into his lap. They had patience enough to undo his slacks and to push her underwear to the side, but that was it before she sank down onto him with a sigh. With his long legs tucked against the back of the car seat, he could barely move; Dimitri was at her mercy as she fucked herself on his cock, controlling the pace and how deep she took him.

When they were spent, sweat cooling under their clothes, Byleth asked him, nonchalantly, "so, dinner?" Dimitri chuckled and kissed her, wondering all the while what he had done in a past life to deserve this beautiful creature in his arms.

"I know a great place that does delivery," he offered. Byleth nodded with enthusiasm.

"Perfect."

-

Dimitri enjoyed quiet moments like this, reading on opposite sides of the couch, comfortably in each other’s space, their legs tucked against one another. However, nothing could have prepared him for Byleth putting down her book and asking, out of the blue, “Are you seeing anyone else?”

Any sense of contentment Dimitri felt was abruptly shattered. He lowered his book slowly, hardly knowing how to respond. It had been three weeks since they had started… whatever this was and they hadn’t talked about any of it yet. They probably _should_ have, in the beginning, before Dimitri had become utterly gone on her. Truth was, Dimitri hadn't wanted to talk about it; everything between them had been so easy up until now that he hadn’t wanted to complicate it with his _feelings_.

“No. Is that— Do _you_ want to see other people?” He asked, carefully neutral, or at least trying to be. Dimitri wondered if this was the moment where she broke his heart, without even realising.

“ _No!_ Goddess no, I didn't mean—" Byleth cut herself off with a wince. "Sorry. I'm not good at this," she said finally, which was a ridiculous thing for her to say, to even _think_ , because for Dimitri every moment they had been together had been better than he could ever have imagined.

"I don't think you're bad at this at all," Dimitri told her softly. "I like you, Byleth. A lot. So just tell me what you want this to be,” he said and then steeled himself, heart in his throat, as he waited for her answer. Byleth bit her lip, uncertainty in her eyes and the bow of her mouth. 

"I want to be your girlfriend," she said at last. She drew a deep breath. "Do you want—"

"Yeah," Dimitri replied without hesitation, without even thinking twice about it. "I want to be your boyfriend." The look on her face was relieved and Dimitri found he could breathe again.

“Then that’s that,” Byleth said with a small smile before tucking her feet under his legs once again, the tension in the air between them dissipated. They didn't say anything more about it; they didn't need to. They had been at each other's apartments most nights in the last three weeks and Dimitri didn’t want to return to the way things had been before. All the empty spaces that had existed in his life — the lonely evenings, the silence that was sometimes too much — had been filled by her. There wasn't room for anyone else.

-

Dimitri wondered if it was too soon to call Byleth. It had only been a day since he had gotten off the plane and checked-in to his hotel room and, well. He was already missing her. The conference hadn't even _started_ yet but it already felt like it would be the longest two weeks of his life. With supreme effort, he made it three days before video calling Byleth from his hotel room. Her lovely face, rendered poorly by his laptop screen, was a sight for sore eyes. The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't in her apartment.

"Are you at my place?" Byleth nodded unashamedly. 

"Yeah. The bed smells like you. It helps," she confessed.

"Yeah," Dimitri agreed and felt foolish for waiting so long to call her because he knew exactly what she meant. The hours passed quickly as they talked about everything and nothing, but just listening to the familiar cadence of her voice and seeing her face soothed the ache of missing her. When Dimitri glanced at the clock again, it was already well past eleven. He sighed, conscious that he should get to bed, though he didn't want to; falling asleep without her wasn't an easy task these days.

"I should let you go,” he said at last, reluctantly. “What are your plans for the rest of the night?" Byleth hummed.

"After I get off this call, I'll probably touch myself while thinking about you. Then a shower and bed, I think," she told him. Dimitri choked; she was always so _honest_. A moment ago he had been drowsy, and now he felt anything but.

"That so? Well, if you want to touch yourself, don't let me stop you," he responded, the rough edge to his voice betraying any of his attempts to sound casual. Byleth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you being serious?"

"Only if you want—" he cut himself off as Byleth pulled off her T-shirt without preamble.

"Oh, I _definitely_ want to," she assured him with a small laugh. Byleth took her own breasts in her hands and Dimitri watched, mesmerised, as she kneaded and pinched and rubbed until her nipples were hard and dark, and it was better than any pornography that had ever existed because it was all _her_. “Are you hard?”

“Yeah,” Dimitri breathed. She laughed again softly, pleased. One of her hands dipped lower, skating the plane of her stomach to travel teasingly off-camera. "Tilt the camera down. I want to see you," Dimitri murmured, voice so low he barely recognised himself. Byleth set the camera down between her bent legs so the video panned up from her crotch to her face. His mouth watered at the sight of the damp patch forming at the front of her underwear. "Touch yourself," he said and Byleth did, peeling away her underwear and then sliding a hand down between her folds. He could see everything, her fingers circling her clit and the slickness starting to drip from her cunt, glistening and wet.

"Dimitri, don't leave me alone here. I want to see you, too." He rushed to oblige, moving the laptop down his lap to give himself room to unzip his slacks. Goddess, he was hard. He could see her biting her lip, her eyes glazed as they focused on the sight of his cock. " _Yeah,_ " Byleth murmured and he saw two of her fingers disappear inside her cunt, pumping slowly while her other hand played with her breast. It was flattering how much she was getting off on this, somehow that made him hotter than anything else. Dimitri curled a hand around himself in a lazy grip, stroking languidly and showing off a little. For a long moment, there was only the sound of their breathing and the soft noises of skin on skin.

Then Byleth began to speak, her voice low, "I wish you were here right now. I wish it was your cock inside me instead of my fingers. I miss how big you are, how you fill me up, how I can feel you in my cunt even hours afterwards." It wasn’t long before Dimitri was swearing as he striped his stomach with come; she always knew _exactly_ how to work him up. Distantly he could hear her answering moan through his tinny speakers as her legs clamped down over her own hands with a shudder. After they had both finished, Byleth had laughed at him for the mess he had made.

"The hotel staff are going to have a field day," she teased. Before Dimitri had known her, the thought would have mortified him. Not anymore. He couldn't feel ashamed about anything he did with her; things he never thought he'd do, things he never thought he'd _want_ to do. He hadn't realised how small his world had been until she was there asking rather bluntly, _well, don't you want_ more _?_

Dimitri did; Byleth made him want everything.

-

“So this is the mystery lady,” Sylvain began, with his most charming smile. Byleth blinked at him.

“Ignore him. It’s nice to finally meet you, Byleth. Dimitri talks about you. A lot, actually.” Ingrid nudged Felix, whose gaze was currently centred over Dimitri’s left shoulder.

“Yeah, he thinks you hang the fucking moon and stars,” he muttered. Byleth smiled at that.

“Dimitri has told me all about you three, too."

"Really? What did he say?" Sylvain asked curiously. Dimitri felt a sense of trepidation rise within him; why did he think introducing Byleth to his friends was a good idea again?

"I'll summarize." Byleth gestured to Ingrid. "Donatello." Then to Sylvain. "Michaelangelo." And then finally to Felix. "Raphael." There was a moment of shocked silence before Sylvain lost it. He laughed and laughed and laughed until the other patrons in the pub were throwing them dirty looks.

"Oh my _Goddess_ , that's… horrifyingly accurate, actually," Ingrid said with awe.

"I'll admit it, but only because Raphael is the best one," Felix said begrudgingly, though there was a reluctant smile on his face.

"Of course you think that," Sylvain crowed between fits of laughter. "Dimitri, I don't care what happens between you two, we're keeping her no matter what." Dimitri huffed a laugh before exchanging a quick look with Byleth, her eyes were sparkling with mirth; it never failed to make his heart pound.

"That's the plan," he said at last.

-

Dimitri loved her breasts. He loved the weight of them and how well they fit in his hands. He loved her pink nipples, how they grew firm and darkened when she was turned on, like now. He loved how sensitive they were, how he could reduce her to quivering with just his mouth on them.

"I wonder if I could make you come from just this?" He mused thoughtfully as his thumb circled her nipple.

"Don't you _dare_."

"Why not?" Byleth leaned forward until her head rested against his shoulder.

"Because then you won't get to fuck me like we both want," she said, matter-of-fact even though she was currently pressed between him and the kitchen cabinets, her shirt half open and her skirt hiked up.

She wasn't wrong about that. He pressed his hard length against her, feeling her softness even through his slacks. _Another_ favourite part.

"You make a good point," he agreed, absently, more focused now on reducing the layers between them rather than words. Dimitri liked when she wore a skirt; it made everything so _accessible_. He let the head of his cock nudge between her thighs and drag against her cunt.

"Stop it," she demanded, though the effect was lost in her moan.

"Stop what?" Another roll of his hips saw her hands clench on the edge of the kitchen bench with a white-knuckled grip.

"Dimitri, if you don't fuck me in the next minute, I'll…" She trailed off into a gasp as one of his hands found her clit.

"You'll…?"

"I'll… never forgive you," she finished, completely unconvincingly. Dimitri chuckled, low and pleased. He was so often at her mercy, it was nice to turn the tables this once, though now he was pretty much at his limit. He would have to be careful not to come the moment he was inside her or she would really never forgive him.

Dimitri lifted her easily until he could brace her against the wall, until he could slot between her spread legs and stretch her open around his cock. Her legs wrapped around his hips immediately, clinging to him desperately as he fucked her, delicious and deep.

"Fuck, yes, that's _it_ ," Byleth groaned as he thrust home. 

-

The next long weekend, Byleth invited him home to visit her father with her, which didn’t make Dimitri feel anxious _at all_. When they arrived, Jeralt sat across from the both of them at the kitchen table, silent and grave as a judge. Like father, like daughter. Dimitri tried not to fidget under his stare. 

“I’ve made up the guest room," he said, calmly.

“He’s joking, Dimitri,” Byleth said, her eyes still locked with her father’s. Jeralt sipped his beer, unperturbed.

“I’m not. You two can share a bed when you’re married.”

“We’ve already had sex,” Byleth said point-blank and Dimitri wanted to disappear, anything to escape this conversation. Oh Goddess, he could never talk like this with his father and step-mother; just the thought made him break out in a cold sweat. Jeralt looked between the two of them appraisingly for a moment, before he barked a laugh.

“Well, then,” he said, clapping a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder companionably. “Are you sure you want to keep this one? There’s still time to run, you know.” Byleth glared.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life,” Dimitri said at once, automatic, and Byleth’s face softened in his direction. Jeralt did allow them to stay in the guest room together in the end, likely knowing that Byleth would have found a way to sneak into Dimitri’s room overnight regardless. Though the bed was small and his feet hung off the edge of the bed, at least Byleth was always within arms reach. During their stay, her father wasn't especially chatty, often brief and to the point, but amiable nonetheless. While the two of them didn't look much alike, he could see where Byleth got her stoicism from.

Byleth spent the weekend showing him around and Dimitri relished the opportunity to see parts of the life she had lived before. She showed him how to chop firewood, took him fishing, and laughed when he fumbled the lines. Dimitri did manage to surprise her in one respect however when she had suggested taking the horses for a ride.

"Where did you learn to ride a horse?" Byleth asked, impressed after seeing him saddle and mount his horse with ease.

"I've been riding horses since I was young, though it's been a while. Glad I still remember." His smile turned crooked. "Enough to outride you, at least." Byleth rolled her eyes.

"Strong words from a city boy," she teased, fondly. She kicked her horse into a canter, then a gallop. "All right, race you back to the house," she called out. Dimitri swore and rode after her. Byleth did win that one, but he maintained that it was not by much and only because she cheated. Jeralt had just shaken his head and said with a wry smile, “pick your battles, kid.”

The morning before Dimitri and Byleth returned to the city, all three of them went to visit her mother’s grave. Sitri Eisner's plot was well-kept, swept free of leaves and moss, and now wreathed in the flowers they had brought with them. Byleth knelt by the gravestone and invited Dimitri to join her as Jeralt stepped back to give them some space.

"This is Dimitri, Mum. My boyfriend," she started conversationally. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Sitri. Your daughter has been very good to me. She's the best part of my day, actually," he said earnestly. Byleth nudged him with her shoulder.

"Charmer." Dimitri smiled back before they were quiet for a moment. “Can I have a moment alone with her?” Byleth asked finally.

"Of course. Take your time," he said, rising from the grave to rejoin Jeralt a few paces away. They left Byleth alone with her mother and walked back to the car slowly, gravel crunching under their boots.

“She's never brought a boyfriend back to meet us before,” Jeralt said, suddenly. “I'm sure you can appreciate the significance of that.”

“I do.” Dimitri drew a breath, suddenly feeling the need to reassure him. “You don’t have to worry. About us, that is. I would never do anything to hurt her.” Jeralt shook his head.

“I’m not worried about that. I trust her judgement.” Jeralt’s eyes met his with a sharp gaze that saw through him. “She’s with you because she wants to be. I think that it’s you who needs to understand that.” Dimitri didn’t know what to say because he wasn’t _wrong_. It was still a struggle sometimes, accepting that Byleth was by his side because she was brilliant and gorgeous and could have anyone she wanted and somehow she had chosen _him_. Jeralt clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll get there, kid.”

Byleth soon came back to them, her steps slow, and Dimitri paused, sensing something was off about her. “We’d better make a start heading back,” she said once she reached them.

“Okay, kid. Take care of yourself.”

“I should be saying that to you, old man,” she retorted, but it lacked her usual keenness. Jeralt pulled her into a tight hug and whispered something to her that Dimitri didn’t catch. After they said their goodbyes, Byleth and Dimitri made their way to the car, but he stopped her before she got in.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Byleth. Spending time with you and meeting your parents... it’s the best way I could have spent this weekend,” Dimitri told her sincerely.

"Dad likes you. And Mum would have, too.” Byleth sighed and there it was again, something off in her expression, an emotion Dimitri couldn’t quite place. “I was just telling Mum about all the things that have happened since I was last here. How happy I’ve been. How I wish she could have met you," she said, finally, her voice funny and when Dimitri looked tears were standing out in her eyes. Oh. 

"Hey, hey," he said, gently, and opened his arms to her, “come here.” Byleth did, folding herself into his arms with a shuddering breath. He held her as the tears rolled silently down her cheeks, dampening the fabric of his shirt, but he didn’t care about that. “I’m here,” he said, half to her and half to himself, “I’m not going anywhere.”

-

It was only a matter of time before the rumour mill at work kicked into high gear, though it certainly didn't help that Dimitri and Byleth frequently arrived and left work together. They weren't trying to hide their relationship exactly, it just wasn't anyone else's business. However, their colleagues seemed to think otherwise. It seemed like each day someone was whispering or giggling behind their hands as Dimitri passed them by. He _really_ tried not to think about what the giggling was about.

Byleth wasn't having a much easier time of it. The other day, Claude had passed her a card congratulating her on snaring Garreg Mach's most eligible bachelor and just yesterday, he overheard Dorothea grilling her in the kitchenette for details that were distinctly _not-safe-for-work_. Dimitri had walked very quickly in the other direction, ears already burning, before he could hear Byleth's reply. And today, he had Edelgard to contend with.

"So how long have you and Byleth been dating?" Edelgard asked him curiously after their quarterly update meeting. Dimitri paused. "Don't look so surprised. It's only the worst-kept secret in the office, Dimitri," she pointed out wryly.

"A few of months," Dimitri admitted. "And it's not a secret. I _was_ planning to tell you." Was she unhappy to have heard it through office gossip rather than from Dimitri himself? Though they weren’t especially close, they were still family. Edelgard shook her head.

"I'm not upset, little brother; I'm happy for you. And just a little jealous." She laughed at the stunned look on his face. "Not of your relationship, of course. Byleth does brilliant work — if she had decided to join my project at the beginning, _well_." Dimitri wondered for a moment if Byleth would have given him a second glance if they hadn't been working together, but quickly put it out of his mind; that line of thinking led nowhere good. Edelgard continued, "Anyway, I thought I should tell you that mother and father are visiting town next month. You should bring Byleth to dinner if you dare."

"Oh Goddess, I haven’t even told them yet," he admitted. Edelgard laughed at his predicament, rather heartlessly he thought.

"Then you’d better get on that."

When he returned to his office, Byleth was waiting for him. "Ready to go home?" She inquired with a curious tilt of her head. She had already let her hair down, a sight which always made him feel like the workday was truly done. Dimitri went over and gave her a quick kiss because if everyone knew then he may as well flaunt it. Plus it was worth it to see the pleased look on her face.

"Ready when you are."

\---

When Byleth’s apartment lease had run out, it had seemed a natural progression for her to move in with him. His place was already full of her: her teas in his cupboard, her clothes in his wardrobe, the familiar smell of amber and sandalwood lingering on her pillowcase. Now Dimitri could go to sleep and wake up every morning with her lying next to him. In the mornings, he could wrap his arms around her from behind and nuzzle her awake, rub his stubble against her the back of her neck until she shivered, stroke his hands down the curve of her stomach until she moved closer, legs already spreading wide, _interested_.

Dimitri couldn't get deeper from this angle, but that didn't bother him. It was nice to hold her like this, in his arms as the warm morning sun striped the bed. He rolled his hips leisurely, in no rush to go faster. One of his hands cupped her full breast, while the other rubbed small circles over her clit in time with his thrusts. Her hands were over his, holding on, holding him in place. There was hardly any space between their bodies, but he still wanted to be _closer_. It felt different from this position, both of them lying on their side and him behind her. Indulgent. _Loving_.

The thought had occurred to him a few times before but he had always quashed it down. Only crazy people confessed their love after dating for not very much time at all. At the same time, things had progressed quickly between them from the beginning. And Byleth had never held back with him, so the least he could do was offer the same in return.

"I love you," Dimitri whispered against her ear. He felt her shiver, felt her open up further somehow, and he slipped in about half an inch more. Amazing.

After they had both come, Byleth turned around in his arms. "I love you, too," she said, shyly. Dimitri had never seen her look _shy_ before. There was even a blush on her cheeks and it was utterly charming. "You're the first person I've said that to," she confessed, quietly. A first of hers, all for him. The joy lighting up his chest was indescribable so Dimitri kissed her instead, no more words needed.

-

Dinner had gone smoothly. His father and step-mother had been utterly charmed by Byleth, as he had known they would be. Even Patricia, who was not the most demonstrative person, had kissed Byleth's cheek goodbye after dinner.

“Do you think your parents liked me?” Byleth asked once they had arrived home. She toed off her heels with a sigh.

“They _loved_ you,” Dimitri assured her.

“I’m glad.” Byleth chuckled. “It’s strange seeing Edelgard outside of work, especially since you two seem to purposely avoid each other,” she noted. Dimitri shrugged.

“We get along well enough outside, but at work it’s an entirely different matter. That's why we head different projects,” he said by way of explanation. “I should mention, she was pretty bitter when you decided to join my team instead of hers.” He helped her out of her coat, hanging it next to his on the stand in the entryway. “I’ve been meaning to ask — why did you decide to join my project by the way? Rhea mentioned she gave you free choice, after all.”

“I liked how you looked in a suit,” Byleth said simply. Dimitri laughed. He noticed her gaze turn thoughtful all of a sudden. “Actually, I came to Garreg Mach because I wanted to work with you.”

“Me?” He repeated with no small amount of surprise. Dimitri shook his head; that couldn’t be right. “But I thought Rhea headhunted you?” Byleth’s smile was enigmatic, like a shared secret.

“Only when I let slip to Seteth that I was looking to move."

“But, why me?” Her green eyes met his, something tender and soft in her eyes.

“Do you remember presenting at the design conference last year?”

“You were there?” Dimitri was certain he would have remembered if he had seen her. Byleth nodded.

“I was about to head back to my hotel after presenting earlier that morning, but then _you_ got up on the stage and started talking and… I stayed.” Her smile was full of gentle affection as she recounted the moment. “You were so passionate and full of feeling. It was… admirable. That’s when I decided to join Garreg Mach.” In just a few simple words, Dimitri felt like his world had turned upside down. Byleth had wanted to work with him since last year. She had accepted a contract with Garreg Mach and moved to an entirely new city because of _him_. There was only one response in his mind for that.

Dimitri fell to his knees right then and there. “Marry me,” he blurted out, like an idiot. He didn’t have a ring. He didn’t have _anything_. Her green eyes widened in surprise and he only had a split second to react before she tackled him to the floor.

It was ridiculous and frankly senseless to have sex right there on their cold floorboards, especially when their bed was in just the other room. But when Byleth was on top of him and every word out of her mouth was _yes_ , it didn’t seem ridiculous at all; it was simply _perfect_.


End file.
